


Todd's Tiny Titty

by he_jump



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fallout (Video Games), bethesda - Fandom
Genre: i'm running on no hours of sleep please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_jump/pseuds/he_jump
Summary: todd's tiny titty goes on an adventure





	Todd's Tiny Titty

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all this is my todd howard fanfiction it's currently 6:17 am and i got no sleep so if this is bad youll at least know why thanks for listening have a nice rest of your day but with this fanfiction i doubt you will :)

Todd woke up one morning in a different place than he expected. He expected to wake up in his bed, in his house, on his street. But instead, he woke up in a different bed, in a different house, on a different street. He was pretty confused, as one would typically be in this situation. Todd instinctively placed his hands on his chest to find nothing different than he originally expected. Everything about his chest was the same. There were absolutely no differences between his chest this morning and his chest last night. Not that there would be, of course. He always took good care of his extremely flat chest because that was his most prized possession. Other than his cum-covered copy of Skyrim: Special Edition, that is.

 

Thinking of home and his own bed, he slowly sat up and paced around his room. There was a door, and he could obviously escape, but for some fucking reason he decided to keep pacing his room, thinking his typical thoughts. When he got bored of that, Todd just caved and went through the door. The room he next stepped into wasn't a room at all, unless you consider the outdoors to be a room. He soon realized that he was just in an old shack. He had no idea how he got there though, and he seemed to be in the middle of got damn nowhere. He soon looked around and came to recognize another shack just off to the left. So, naturally, he paid the owners a visit.

 

The owners weren't home, so Todd just let himself in. There wasn't much to this shack. It was just a table and some chairs near a single queen sized bed. When Todd went to inspect the bed, a woman jumped out at him. And she was not fucking around, considering she had a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. Todd did not say a word, even as the woman's questions prodded at his deepest secrets, like when The Elder Scrolls VI is coming out. He didn't want to disappoint her with his lack of knowledge, and let he didn't want to provoke her by lying and telling her a fake date. So, he just kept his mouth shut because he knew she meant business.

 

Eventually, the woman gave up trying to question Todd, so she watched in defeat as Todd rummaged through her belongings before making an escape out the back window, despite having no need to. Sometimes Todd just likes to be dramatic.

 

With his newly scavenged supplies, he set off into this vast area with probably a low population density in search of his house. He came across a road, so he flagged down the next driver he saw before climbing in, slitting the driver's throat, and stealing the car. He drove for miles with nothing but nature in his view. Finally, he found a gas station, so he got directions from there. The redneck told Todd that he looked gay and that they don't serve gays, but when the redneck was held at gunpoint he was suddenly very accepting of gays and happy to give Todd directions to his house. When Todd processed all of this, he realized that back when he stole the car all he had to do was turn around, drive for five minutes, and then he would be home. He was so frustrated that he shot the redneck anyway, leaving him to bleed out behind the counter.

 

Todd hopped back into his car, pulled out of the gas station, and sped away. When he passed the body of the previous driver, he knew he was getting close. Finally, Todd pulled into his driveway, got out, and entered his home. Everything was perfectly in place, so he went up to bed and fell asleep again.

 

Little did Todd know that every single item in his house had been replaced with an exact copy while he was out sleeping in the shack.


End file.
